The Elrics
by Fullmetal59
Summary: This is basicly just a whole collection of days where Ed and Winry are married, along with Roy and Riza, and Al and Rose. Ed and Winry also have two kids. Pairings: EdxWinry, RoyxRiza, AlxRose, and Al H.xNoah. It's weird but works! Please R
1. Date: January 15: Morning

**Fullmetal59: This was inspired by AngelMoaChan and her story "Mornings In The Elric House." You should check it out, it's really good! So yeah, Ed and Winry are married, and they're 25. Roy and Riza are married, and they're around 33. Al is 24, in the flesh, and married to Rose. Hughs is still alive. Ed still works for the military, is a colonel, and still has automail. Roy is the Furher and Riza is still his right hand man, urr, woman. I'll probably be jumping to random dates. I might only do part of the day as well. Well you'll find out more later if you actually read this.**

The Elrics

_Date: January 15: Morning_

It was around six-thirty a.m. Ed sat up and yawned loudly stretching his arms, both his real and fake. He looked to the other side of the bed to find Winry not there. " Guess she's up already." He sighed and got up from the bed. He went to his closet and pulled out his military pants and a white button up shirt.

Ed walked into the hallway buttoning up his shirt as he followed the wonderful smell of his wife cooking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once he stepped foot into the kitchen he was pinned on the floor from his two little monsters. " Good morning daddy!" They screamed in unison. " Morning Royce, Nina." He said patting their heads. Royce was a boy of eight years and had golden blond hair with blue sapphire eyes. Nina was a girl of seven years and had lemon blond hair with golden eyes. " Alright guys, give your father some breathing space and come eat." They quickly scrambled off of him and ran to the table. Winry helped him up. " Thanks Winry."

" No problem Ed. Now you go take your seat on the table." He went to his seat next to Royce and across from Winry. Nina sat across from Royce and next to Winry. She went to the fridge after the kids and her husband sat down. She took out a gallon of milk. Ed and Royce's eyes were wide. They both crossed their arms and said, " Nu-uh, no way, you can't make me drink it."

" Hmm, I guess your disliking of milk runs in the family."

" Good thing."

" You know you guys are still going to drink it."

" Ah, but Winry/mom." They said. " Man, I don't know why you and daddy don't like it." Nina told Royce. " We just don't like it!" Royce shouted. " That's not a reason!"

" Well then it doesn't taste good!"

" Hey, hey, hey!" Ed yelled over their voices. " No fighting."

" Sorry dad." They said sadly. " Don't worry about it. So, where's the fantastic smelling food." She finished serving all the plates and showed them to everybody. They stared at it in awe. " Wow..." They said with there mouths open wide. There was three pancakes, two strips of bacon, eggs, beans, on each plate along with a glass of... Milk! " Look how many times do I have to tell you, we're not going to drink it." Ed told Winry, looking staight into her eyes. " Yeah." Royce said agreeing with his father. She put a firm hand on the table. " Now you listen to me Edward, you're going to drink it and that's final." Ed had already backed all the way baack to Royce by the time she slammed her hand on the table. Royce and Nina were slightly giggling at their dad's sudden actions. " Royce, we're going to drink the milk," he said shakily. He laughed, " Ok dad, I will. For your sake at least." Winry smiled at the smell of victory. She saw Ed mouth, 'I am so going to get you for this.' She just shook her head and sat down. " Alright everyone, let's eat!" Everybody started to pick up ther utensils and eat like crazy. Ed started to pant and grab to closest drink to him. " Hey Ed, it's 7:25 just so you--" Suddenly she was covered in white milk. Ed started, " You--"

" I know, I should've told you earliar."

" No, you should've reminded me that, that was milk!" Royce stopped his hand halfway on the way to the glass of milk. " Thanks for reminding me dad," he said putting a hand on his heart and sighing. " No problem, son." Winry started to pick up everyone's plates. " Hey wait, we're not done yet," They all responded to Winry's actions. " Well you need to go to work," she said pointing to Ed, " and you guys need to go to school," she said looking at Royce and Nina. Everyone grunted. " Hey dad, can you drop us off?" Royce asked. " Uhh, I don't know." He looked to Winry who was crossing her arms. " Ok."

" Yay!" They screamed as they ran upstairs to get their backpacks. Once they were gone Winry looked to Ed. " Edward, you were going to say no, weren't you?"

" Well..." She sighed, " What am I going to do with you, Ed?"

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" What I mean is, I always here you talking about work on the phone, new alchemy tactics, even leaving to work when it doesn't seem neccessary. I'm just afraid the you'll end up as one of the jerks that only revolve around work." Ed walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulder. " Look Win, I won't I promise. I'll never let my work become greater than you, or the kids." He heard her laugh a bit as she began to talk, " Back then, it sure seemed like that. Always looking for the Philosopher's Stone and never having time to come visit me and Granny."

" Wow, I sure was an idiot back then." Royce and Nina finally came back down. " Hey guys, what took you so long?"

" Royce tripped me!" Nina complained. " It was a rhetorical question."

" What does that mean, " they asked. " It means I don't really care about it," he said and laugh. He turned around to Winry, " Alright, see you tonight."

" Ok, be--" She was stopped by Edward's lips connecting to her's. Royce and Nina giggled in the background. He didn't leave go for a second until she pulled away. " Edward, not in front of the kids."

" Ah man," he smiled to her. " C'mon dad, we're going to be late!"

" Ok, ok. See ya Win," he said waving as he ran out the door pass the kids. " Bye everyone!"

" I'll beat you guys to the car."

" No way!"

Winry looked through the window and watched the car drive off. " I guess I thought wrong." She turned around and went back to her bedroom.

**Fullmetal59: I hope it was good. If you thought it was can you please review? They make me so happy!**


	2. Date: January 17: Afternoon

**Fullmetal59: I know I should've updated this two days ago but I had a dance at my school from 6:00-7:30. I got home at about almost 10:00 because we went to Wal-Mart. (VITBOMH: Wal-Mart?! I love Wal-Mart!) No one cares V. Well (Conscience: Be nic--) No interupting. -I forgot to say that Al is also in the military and is a Lt. Colonel and Rose and Noah help Winry in her automail shop. Alphonse H. will be married to Noah. I know it's weird but I like it. Al H. will be a rocket scientist (I think that's what he was) like in the movie. Don't ask me how they crossed to the other side or how he lived because I don't even know- Anyways here's the next chapter.**

The Elrics

_Date: January 17: Afternoon_

" Say, Edward, I know you and Winry have been having problems--"

" No. Not anymore. We cleared that up a couple days ago."

" Anyways, I wanted to know if you guys can come to a little dinner party we're having on the 20th?"

" Who's going to be there?"

" Hughs, Gracia, and Elicia--"

" How old is she again?"

" Elicia?" Ed nodded his head. " 13 I think." He nodded his head again. " So, do you want to go? You can bring the kids and Al and Rose if you want."

" Hm. Well I'll ask Winry. I'll let you know."

" Alright. Oh yeah, Hughs wanted to ask some questions about one of the cases he has going on."

" Ok." Roy patted his shoulder and walked off. " Later."

" Later."

He walked down the military corridors to Maes's office as he was given compliments by lower ranking officers. He knocked on Hughs door. " Come in." Ed slowly opened the door and closed it. " You wanted to see me?"

" Ah, Edward, yes. Some people say that they've been seeing a, they think, teenage boy with a bow and arrow killing people."

" Really?"

" Well we're not to sure to believe it or not."

" They could just be some pranksters or something but we should check it out just in case. Would there be any chance to speak to one of the witnesses?"

" Yes I can round them up as soon as I can." They saluted eachother. " Alright, thanks Hughs."

--

He arrived back home around 6:30. The time he usually came home. He recieved a hug from each of his kids. " Hi dad!" They said in unison. " Hey guys. How was school?"

" Great!" Nina replied as Royce grunted, " Ok." Ed patted the top of Nina's head, " That's good. Look go tell your mom I'm here ok?"

" Ok!" With that she ran up the stairs. He focused his direction back at Royce. " Alright what happened?" He demanded. " Nothing," Royce answered stubbornly. " C'm--" He was interrupted by Nina as she came downstairs. " Mom said she wants _you_ to come say hi to her." Their father sighed. " We're going to talk about this later." His only response was the crossing of his arms.

Once he went upstairs Nina teased, " Oh, you're in trouble."

" Shut up Nina. I am not, I think."

Ed stepped into his room. " Win? You in here?"

" Yeah." Her voice echoed which meant she was in their personal restroom. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. " Hey." She turned around, put her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. " Hi."

" Winry, do you know what's going on with Royce?"

" What do you mean?"

" I asked him how school was and all he said was a simple 'ok.' Well actually, forget it. I can talk to him later about it. Oh yeah, are we doing anything on the 20th?"

" Hm, no I don't think so. Why?"

" Roy said that he is having a dinner party and he wanted to know if we could come."

" Sure, it should be fun."

" Awesome I'll call Al and Rose. Also A.H. and Noah."

He walked to the phone and dialed the familiar numbers. " Hello?" said Rose's voice. " Oh hey Rose. Is Al there?"

" Yeah hold on. Alphonse, Ed's on the phone for you!"

" Ok ok." He grabbed the phone. " Hey brother."

" Hey. Are you guys doing anything on the 20th?"

" No why?"

" Mustang is having a dinner party and he wanted to knowo if you guys would be there."

" Oh, well, Rose you want to go to Roy's dinner party on the 20th?" Ed heard a muffled converation between them before Al spoke once again. " Sure. We'll go."

" Do you mind calling Noah and Al for me to ask them?"

" No problem brother. See ya later."

" Later."

_**On The Next Chapter of " The Elrics"**_

_Ed, Winry, the kids, Al, Rose, Al H., and Noah wait outside of Roy's house as they wait for the door to be answered. The door slowly opened. " Oh hey Edward, Al, and the rest. Come on in." They walked in trying not to step on some of the papers on the floor. Roy and Riza's kids, Reanne and Carson Mustang's, schoolwork was scattered along the floor. Royce had grown a liking on Reanne as Nina did for Carson. Reanne was 10 and Carson was 9 so it was kind of weird when they would fllirt with them._

_**Episode 3: Dinner Anyone?**_

_**Date: January 20: Evening**_

**Fullmetal59: Okay, hoped you liked the chapter! -silence- Hm, it's weird when V or C doesn't talk. I guess their taking a nap or something. Oh well Please Review!**


	3. Date: January 20: Night

**Fullmetal: Alright, Today's chapter, Chapter 3: Dinner Anyone? (VITBOMH: Duh! They're going to read it in the chapter! If they get that far...) Shut It! I'm going to CHANGE Reanne's age to about a little older than Nina. I just realized it's really weird when the girl is older than the guy but whatever, on with the story!**

The Elrics

Chapter 3:

Dinner Anyone?

_Date: January 20: Night_

Ed, Winry, Royce, Nina, Al, Rose, A.H., and Noah all awaited for the door of the Mustang household to open up. Roy opened the door after a series of knocking. " Well, he--"

" Don't hey us, Mustang! You know how long we've be--" Ed was cut short as the other guests continued walking in sharing, 'hellos' and heys'.' Ed just stood outside with his arms crossed. Even his own kids walked in, well, except for Royce, who was right next to him. " Well, well, what do we have here?" Roy said looking at Royce. " Why, Royce, you're just like your father aren't you," then he directed his look to Ed, " Even being an adult, you act like a child. So, are you coming or not?" He said annoyed with the both of them. They sighed and said in unison, " Fine."

Once Ed and his son walked in they walked over the papers scattered on. Once Ed opened his mouth so did Royce, copying every word he said. " What the hell--" He quickly looked back to Royce with an angry expression. " Royce." He smiled nervously and said, " Yeah, I'll go now." With that he ran over to say hi to all the other adults and kids.

Royce was scanning the room for his sibling and loved one but hinted disgust as he saw Carson. " Pretty boy," he said under his breath. " Oh, hey shorty," Carson said with that smirk of his. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A GRAIN OF SAND IS TALLER THAN HIM!"

" You, obviously." Royce's blood was boiling. He threw a punch at him and hit his face. Carson quickly moved away before he hit him again and hit Royce in the gut. He stopped and his knees fell to the floor.

After all the commotion they made, all the adults and children shuffled around to focus on the two. Edward and Roy stepped up from the crowd.

" Royce!"

" Carson!" Ed picked up his son and put him behind himself as Roy did the same. " What the hell was your kid doing to mine!" Just then Winry stepped out of the crowd. " Edward!"

" What the hell was _your_ kid doing to _mine_!" Then Riza stepped out of the crowd, just as Winry did. " Roy!" Ed and Roy ignored their wives as they swung punches at each other. Winry pulled out her wrench as Riza pulled out her gun. They said together, " The only way to treat a bad habit is to use an old habit." Winry threw her wrench right in the center of his head. All Riza had to do was cock her gun. They both immediately stopped. While Ed was lying on the floor clutching on to his head Roy was sweating, hoping not to get shot by his own wife. " Err..." Royce and Carson started to laugh at their father's actions. " Hey!" They said embarressed. The girls smiled at the scent of victory and high fived each other. The men looked at them and smirked, " Don't forget, we have you all night." Winry and Riza gulped and went into the kitchen. Royce walked over to him and helped him up. " Thanks son." They looked over at the Mustangs' while Carson was helping his own father up. They all crossed their arms and said quietly, " This means war!" Suddenly their kids bursted out laughing. " What?"

" You should have seen the look on your faces!" They shot them a death glare. " We're not the only one anymore boys." They looked back only to see Nina and Reanne walking their way. " Uh-oh." And like that they were on the ground. " Ouch!" This time it was the fathers' turn to laugh.

Ed was sitting down with Hughs, Mustang, Al, and A.H. " Hey so Al," He started before being asked, " Yes?" by both Al's. " Um, my brother Al. So have you made any arrangements for future alchemic research?"

" I was thinking of making a bigger research of bio alchemy with some MRF help."

" I've already tried," Mustang began, " They have nothing to offer."

" How do you know?" Al asked. " Well, um--"

" Dinner anyone?" All of the guys turned around, marveled at all of the amazing food being displayed on the table. They all headed straight to the table. The kids also ran for it. Carson pulled out a chair for Nina as he said, " Here you go." She smiled and and blushed before sitting down. Royce looked to Carson as he had a smile on his face. He had told him to stay away from his sister. Well first Carson told him to stay away from Reanne. But if their was going to be some rule breaking, forget the boundries._You're on Carson!_ Royce quickly moved over to the other chair and tried to move it out for her but he accidently tripped his father that was running to his seat. " Ouch! Royce!" Royce gulped and sweat dropped, " Um, I need to use the bathroom!" Royce ran all the way upstairs. " Royce, come back here!" Winry yelled. Ed stood up and dusted himself off. " I swear, kids can be so reckless."

Royce was sitting down against the wall. " I'll never get her to like me," he said quietly. He started to hear shuffling coming from one of the other rooms and of course, he went to check it out. He walked in, looking around first. " Hello anyo--" Suddenly he was punched in the face by a mysterious man.

" Hey, mom, I'm going to the restroom," Reanne said to Riza before getting out of her chair and walking upstairs. Once she reached the top step she saw someone being thrown into the hall from behind a door. When she looked more closely she saw Royce was on the ground, blood trickling down his lip. " Royce!" She screamed.

Ed's eyes widened quickly. " Honey, are you alright?" asked Winry's sweet voice. " No, I'm just going to use the restroom."

The man walked out from behind the door. He looked toward the direction of the scream. " Well, what's this?" He said inching closer to her. Each time he made a step fowards, she stepped back. Royce slowly picked himself up. The man pulled a shiny object from his pocket. Once Royce saw it he ran over to Reanne and stood in front of her, his back facing her. " You'll have to get through me first!"

" You know, I have no intention of hurting kids so lead me to Flame and Fullmetal." His voice was cold and raspy. " No!"

" Very well." Royce closed his eyes, awaiting the knife plunging into him but instead heard metal against metal. He slowly opened his eyes to be met with his father's back.

" Hello Fullmetal."

" Who are you? And why are you attacking these kids?!" Ed demanded. He was real angry now. The man smirked as he tried to plunge the dagger farther. " No use, this is high quality automail." He pushed the knife away and punched the man. He fell to the ground. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A wall moved and hit the man in the stomach. " Edward! Move!" Ed quickly ducked as he watched Mustang's flame go across the room.

Once the flame was gone Ed stood up. " Where'd he go?!" There was a crack in the window. Ed ran to the window and jumped out landing on his feet, followed by Mustang. " Damn."

_**On The Next Chapter Of "The Elrics"**_

_Ed finally has a chance to talk to Royce about problems at school, making Winry have to attend a parent teacher conference. All the while, Nina has to go with Edward to work, what a mess!_

_**Episode 4: What Did You Do?**_

_**Date: January 22**_

**Fullmetal59: This was horrible wasn't it? (VITBOMH: Yup.) I'll agree with you this time. (Conscience: Now you're being nice? That is just freaking me out!) Well, I'm not in the mood for fighting right now so, I will just agree, so please R&R people, even if you're going to say what I did wrong!**


	4. Date: January 22 Part 1: Morning

**Fullmetal59: Finally, I update this story again! Oh yeah and V, are you ready to explain _them peo--_**

The Elrics

Chapter 4:

What Did You Do?

_Date: January 22_

_Part 1: Morning_

" Um...dad, can I talk to you?" Royce asked, shifting his feet a bit. " Well, it's about time we talk," Ed said. His son took a seat on the couch next to him. " You see, um, I'm having alot of problems, but mostly with my grades."

" What kind of grades?"

" My worst grade is," he continued in a quick whisper, " a sixty-seven."

" A sixty-seven?! What on earth do you do in class, or what don't you do?!" Ed yelled, not accepting any of his kids getting anything below a B. Royce began to get teary eyed.

" I'm sorry dad. It's just that... I'm having a lot of problems. Mainly, it's because of this one kid, Brian. He always picks on me. And for no reason too!" Edward's voice softned.

" Have you talked to the teacher about it?"

" No, not yet. He said that if I tell the teacher then I'm a stupid crybaby that can't take a little teasing or push." Royce looked off the side. Ed's eyes narrowed, angered by the thought of some kid bullying his son.

Just then Winry came downstairs where her son and husband resided. " Edward?" He turned his head. " Yeah?"

" Nina has a bad cold. She's been coughing and sneezing for the past ten minutes."

" And?"

" I'm not sending her to school to--"

" What!" Royce complained, " That's not fair! How come she gets to stay home?"

" Because she's sick," Winry said. Every single time Winry would keep Nina home, Royce would get hysterical. " Well, I have to take care of her right?" Royce said with an innocent smile.

" No, your father is."

" What! I can't take her to the office! You remember last time I took her?" Ed yelled.

_Flashback_

_" Get her! She's headed into the armory!"_

_" Nina!" Ed yelled, " Get back here!" His daughter turned around and stuck out her toungue at him. Once she opened the door to the armory, there was a scream. Suddenly, Mustang popped out of the door dragging Nina out. His shirt was open and you could see his bare chest. " Fullmetal, what is she doing in here!" He shouted, his cheeks flushed. Edward laughed, " The actual question is, what were you doing in there?"_

_" That's not the question!" Just then, Nina butted in, " He was with Mrs. Riza!"_

Ed chuckled a bit at the memory. " Well, you're going to have to deal with it because I have to attend a parent/teacher conference, " she said, looking at Royce. " Parent/teacher conference?"

" Royce didn't tell you?" Her husband looked to him suspiciously, " No...Why not?"

" Dad, you always get irrational over things like that. I thought you would ground me or something."

" Royce...I want you to be able to trust me. I'm sorry that I can overreact but I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things." Royce sniffed his nose and threw his arms around his father's neck. Winry smiled at the sight in front of her. _ He can be so caring._ The sound of soft footsteps brought her from her thoughts. Everyone shifted their attention towards the small girl. She laughed evilishly.

" If I heard right, it seems I'm going to a certain someone's work."

_**On The Next Chapter Of "The Elrics"**_

_Part 2: Why does Nina have to be so evil? Mustang's had it with her shananigans and might take it out on Edward! He's sent home early to ' think about what he's done.' So what should he do in his spare time? He's going over to that school to see who is bullying his son. Who knew that stupid bully didn't care if he picked on adult?_

_**Episode 5: Nina's Little Shananigans**_

_**Date: January 22 Part 2: Day**_

**Fullmetal59: Don't worry, next chapter will be funny! Well as funny as I can get it! Please R&R! _PRETTY PLEASE!!!_**


End file.
